As the continuing advances in technology have enabled the further miniaturization of the components required to build computer systems, new categories of computer systems have been created. One of the newer categories of computer systems developed has been the portable, hand held, or “palmtop” computer system, referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA.
Other examples of a palmtop computer system include electronic address books, electronic day planners, electronic schedulers and the like.
A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the user's hand and as such is “palm-sized.” As a result, palmtops are readily carried about in the user's briefcase, purse, and in some instances, in the user's pocket. By virtue of its size, the palmtop computer, being inherently lightweight, is therefore exceptionally portable and convenient.
With the exception of cosmetic considerations, such as having an interchangeable face plate that is available in assorted colors, most palmtop computer systems lack hardware configurability and/or expandability. For example, when a consumer acquires a palmtop computer system, such as portable computer system 2 of FIG. 1, they must decide on a myriad of configurations. The display panel 5 on one palmtop computer may have a black and white display panel while another is equipped with a color display. One palmtop computer may be equipped with wireless communication functionality while another is not so equipped. Another palmtop computer may have an expansion slot for additional data storage and functionality while a similar model is not so configured. Regardless of the components and/or configurations, the portable computer system is generally integrated into one singularly encased device. While this configuration is more that adequate for many users, other users may desire more expandability and configuration.
One drawback to the singularly encased device is that once a consumer has made their choice as to which portable computer to acquire, there is almost no possibility of upgrading, such as upgrading a black and white display to a color display, etc.
There are examples of aftermarket components and devices, such as an external modem, that provides added functionality to a portable computer system. These aftermarket products are designed to be coupled to a palmtop computer, commonly utilizing a wired interface externally disposed on a portable computer system. However, these components or devices designed for use with the palmtop computer lack flexibility in expansion choices. For instance, if a user wished to add camera functionality to the palmtop computer, or an MP3 player, the palmtop computer may use the same interface. While having a single communication interface is sufficient for many, others might find it too limiting for their needs.
Additionally, the devices do not provide a universal component aggregation method, interconnection, or profile. For example, one peripheral device may require one type of connection while another peripheral device may require a completely different connection.
Further, some hand held devices do not provide sufficient power for a significant aggregation of functions. It is well known that most palmtop computers are powered by rechargeable or disposable batteries. Because of the reduced size of the palmtop computer, smaller batteries are being utilized to comply with the diminutive size of the portable computer system. This means that as more and more peripheral devices are developed for the palmtop computer, there is an ever increasing demand on the power supply in the palmtop computer.
Additionally, expansion mechanisms tend to be the wrong shape or have the wrong profile, the wrong place, or have inconvenient attachment methods. Also, attaching a peripheral component inconveniently transforms the device and can, in some instances, make the handheld not handholdable.
In addition, because of the increased demands upon the portable computing device, larger data storage capacities are being required. In one instance, an external storage device is coupled to the portable computer system to provide additional data storage capacity. However, because the device is externally disposed, it too must be coupled to the communication interface for interconnection. This would preclude another device from operating from the same communication interface.
Additionally, at present, there is no easy manner in which the electronic components and the related circuitry within the palmtop computer can be upgraded. For example, the CPU (central processing unit) of a palmtop computer is not upgradeable. Further, it is difficult to increase the amount of ROM (read only memory) or RAM (random access memory) within the palmtop computer without either sending the entire computer to the company for costly major repairs or acquiring a newer model which is equipped with larger amounts of RAM and ROM and may have a faster processor.